


Out Of My League

by cosmicgoth



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dad! Brock, Dean is adorable, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe? Who knows., Multi, Teen Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hank is a sweetheart, unnamed mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicgoth/pseuds/cosmicgoth
Summary: "Uh, Can I.. help you?" He asked in utter confusion, before he could get another word out the small girl blurted out something that seemed to make the blonde drop his cigarette from his mouth."I think you're my dad."
Relationships: Dean Venture/Hank Venture/Reader, Dean Venture/Reader, Dean Venture/Triana Orpheus, Hank Venture/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Out Of My League

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during season 3 and might progress into the later seasons later in the story. Not everything will be canon due to fitting the reader in. 
> 
> Not sure yet if there will be smut, probably later on in the later season (they'll be 18 because uhh I'm not doing underaged )

The gentle pitter patter of rain droplets fell onto the window panes. As the venture family gathered around the tiny dinner table. For once, being able to be together all at once. All was going great until the ringing of the doorbell echoes throughout the home.

There stood a small girl. Her (h/c) filled with drips of rain that cascaded down her face and body, a shiver raised from her spine as she glances up at the large door. Hugging herself as she raised her fingertips to the doorbell again. The door slowly opened revealing a lanky, reddish-brown haired male his freckled face showed confusion yet admiration.

"H-Hello? Can I help you?" He fumbles a bit nervously as he takes in her appearance. "Is Brock Samson here?." She spoke with a slight unsureness in her voice. "O-one second, please.?" He paused closing the door slightly ajar as he patted down the hall. The (h/c) girl let out a small breathe, not realizing she was holding it in.

Moving a little closer to get some type of protection from the rain. She brushed her hair away from her face, glancing down at the ground. Nervousness started to bubble up in her stomach, as her chest fluttered with fear.

 _'It's okay (Y/n).. you can do this.. sure you haven't met him before but.. it doesn't hurt to try?--'_ pausing in her thoughts the door opened to reveal a tall blonde male with a curly mullet, his muscles flexed in anticipation.

Blue eyes stared down at her, into her own (e/c). His brow raised as he tilted his head to the side.

"Uh, Can I.. help you?" He asked in utter confusion, before he could get another word out the small girl blurted out something that seemed to make the blonde drop his cigarette from his mouth.

"I think you're my dad."

**\----**

Guiding the girl inside the home, away from all the down pour as he shut the door behind them, pausing as he glances down at her before signing out softly. "Dean, Can you get me a towel?" he calls from down the hall, as the (h/c) girl followed next to him, hugging herself close as she looked around cautiously.

Footsteps seemed to have picked up as the previous boy from earlier came down the hall holding a blue towel out the blonde as he glances over to the side of him. Not quiet sure what to say, he opens his mouth to speak but stops as the blonde, flicks the ashes away from his left over bud of a cigarette before exhaling.

"Could you find a spare set of clothes for her, or anything for her to wear. let your father know I have company." He huffs out as the brunette nodded before once again disappearing.

"Come on, you can explain while we reach the living room, but I honestly think you have the wrong guy--" he moves a hand up to his head, gently rubbing his head as the two made it to the couches.

"You're Brock Samson, right? Then I can't be wrong.. my mother has told me about you.. she didn't go into much details but she told me where I might have been able to find you--" she fumbles as she sat down on the edge of the couch, her towel now underneath herself to prevent wetting the couch.

Sitting down across from her on the single chair he leans over and crushed the now last of his cigarette into the ashtray as he glances over at her, taking in her appearance.

"You can't be my kid.. look I'm sorry to brust your bubble, but I have no clue who your mother is--" "She said you would say something like that..she said you guys had an on and off again type of thing.. I know it sounds crazy but.." she glances down, messing with her fingers nervously.

"But.. I wanted to know who you were..at least to see you for myself, I was tired of just hearing bits and pieces of old stories she would tell me." She glances up and placed her hands on her slightly damp jeans.

Silence seemed to have filled the air as the two remained silent, until the blonde got up from his chair. "If what you are telling me is true.. can I at least know your name..?" He clears his throat as he sat down next to her, giving her space still. She glances down at her lap, the remainder of rain that dripped from her hair now fell onto her soft hands as she smiled a bit. "My name's (Y/n)"

**\----**

Stripping off her soaking top along with her jeans, she couldn't help but pick up the articles of clothing the kind boy named dean picked out for her. A blue bat man t-shirt and grey sweatpants along with some oddly long striped socks. Slipping on, the soft fabric over her body, hanging loosely off her shoulders, she bit her inner cheek.

 _'Well.. hopefully this is just a for tonight thing..'_ She thought to herself as she sighs out before placing her things in the small tub to dry, placing the towel in the hamper next to it before turning off the light as she opened the door. The faint sounds of voices seemed to quiet down as she made her way down the hall.

Pausing as she noticed two other people, now joined the others. An older male who was wearing a teal colored jumpsuit of some sort. A red goatee, _guessing he had hair when he was a bit younger, of course she wouldn't say that out loud_. Standing next to him was a younger boy, he looked around the same age as dean and herself.

He had a blonde buzz cut styled hair, long white sweater paired with a baby blue neckerchief and a dopey yet cute smile on his face.

Feeling a bit awkward she rubs her neck shyly as she glances up at the dull ceiling. "Um..hi, sorry to come here unwelcomed and intrude but I never intended to say long, I mainly came to visit Brock.."

She spoke fairly quickly as she glances back over at the group who seemed to have struggled with how she said, yet somehow make out the majority of what she said. Making his way over to the girl, he cleared his throat as he glances over at the group.

"This is (Y/n), my daughter." The trio's eyes seemed to have widen at the sudden shock of news.

**Author's Note:**

> WHATTT A Venture Bros fanfic in 2020?
> 
> This sucks. I'm so sorry but I promise the story will get better as the story progresses. 
> 
> I wanted to try my shot at writing something new for the fandom, considering there's hardly any x readers for these boys :(( 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! (I hope your prepared for protective Dad! Brock )


End file.
